


announcement

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ME - Freeform, i am so bi for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: Announcement
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	announcement

Akaashi is so fuckin hot


End file.
